Dragon Ball Galaxy Epics: Advent of the Forgotten Way
by bodomdude
Summary: Goten is tired of living a boring earth life, and wants to go on his own adventure. With an approving father, but disapproving brother and mother, Goten is earth bound. But when the chance to achieve greatness arises Goten is given permission to follow his destiny. With the help of old friends and new, Goten and co. will travel across the galaxy, and find grand adventures.


**Dragon Ball Galaxy Epics:**

** Advent of the Forgotten Way**

**A/N I do not own Dragon Ball or anything related to it. It is owned by mister Toriyama and Toei. **

In a time of peace, not so far off set from constant years of chaos, the universe has finally felt an overall calm. Since the last battle with the God of Destruction, Beerus, the universe has settled down from a raging ocean to a calm flowing river. There is no total harmony amongst all the planets or even on most planets, but the universe is under no dire threat on a grand scale. The universe has only but one group of fighters to thank, the Z Warriors, led by one of the most powerful saiyans to ever walk the mortal plane, Goku.

The humble warriors spend these years of peace training. We see Goku, Vegeta, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, and even Yamcha vigorously training.

Typically, they train all on their own. Sometimes the warriors gather together to train, but with their different levels of power they often get in each other's way. There is an exception to Goku and Vegeta. Those two tend to get in friendly spars at social gatherings. Much to their wives displeasure. Sometimes Piccolo manages to join in with his great increase in strength. It's easy to say that Cell in his final perfect form would not stand against the mighty Namekian. As for the two humans; Tien could compete with Cell when he first reached his perfect stage, and Yamcha is not far behind. They have grown to be two impressive warriors.

Krillin and C-18 are often out playing with Marron at a park with Videl, Pan, Chi-Chi, and also Bulma and Bulla. Even Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and Turtle tag along sometimes. Seeing as how the younglings love the entertainment they provide. Especially the shape shifters.

Krillin does train, but is mostly focused on being a full time dad while Marron is still young. When he does manage to get some time in he makes it count. Over the last seven years he is on par with Yamcha. Krillin has always been one of the strongest humans, but after a year off of training after fighting Buu he noticed his power has slightly getting weaker. Coming to the realization of this he took it upon himself to get back up and above where he was, but also be a father. He learned from his lifelong friend, Goku, that full devotion to training can have a huge effect on family life. Sometimes it was positive, making the person stronger, but the negative was not being around the person's family. He feels he has found the perfect balance. Having time to maintain and improve his strength, and sparing enough time to be with his family.

The future Z Warriors (Pan, Marron, and Bulla) train too. Pan gets a couple hours a day with her grandfather, and at least two days a week with her parents. Marron trains in the Turtle School with Master Roshi. Krillin makes sure to train with her once a week. As it is a good father/daughter bonding experience. Bulla gets a few hours a day with her father in the Gravity room. Their training is not as intense due to the mothers wanting them to have a more normal life, as some of the other children did not. Gohan and Krillin agree with this wholeheartedly. Vegeta was resistant at first, but constant reminders from his wife about his childhood brought him around to the idea of part time training for the kid. She was a "princess" after all, and always found a way into her father's soft spot. So, he couldn't go too hard on her. He always felt bad if he hurt her too bad in training.

Pursuing a higher learning in the educational arts has been made critical for earth. They go about it in a somewhat normal way for students who have potential in certain fields.

Gohan starts his morning off by getting some educational materials around as he walks towards the prestigious Orange Star Academy; the first school to implement the studies of Gohan's new book _Groundbreaking Science. _Which focuses on spreading the knowledge of battle power to the human race. Better equipping them to defend their home.

The school is setup to where the students enter at age 17 and finish at age 24. They study battle power, battle tactics, and high-end education. Academics are required to sharpen the mind. Making them capable of more than just fighting. College level material is introduced right off the bat. It is very strict and has some of the best teachers and trainers. Uniforms are implemented. Men wear white button down shirts, with an optional sweater vest, black or red ties, and black or khaki slacks with matching suit, and also well-polished dress shoes are required. Women wear skirts of plaid or black or blue, a white button down top, with a suit piece, nice shoes, and knee high socks. Fridays are a mandatory uniform holiday so the students can have a more casual day without feeling like military recruits.

Trunks is typically busy at all school hours. Always splitting his time between light training and education to become the best at what he does. Roughly two hours a day in a gravity room, located on campus, and then further pursuing a higher education in genealogy, biology, and aerospace engineering. Trunks has become a strong and fearless fighter with the mind of a general, and a scientist. He has lead multiple attacks in controlled scenarios where earth is at war with a great evil. Tactics, leadership, and great strength run through the young prince's veins. His father has much pride in him, and he has reason too. At the age of 15 Trunks ascended to the next level of Super Saiyan. A great feat for a warrior in a world without any conflict to trigger such an emotional upheaval. Which is generally required for a saiyan to make a transformation.

Though he only trains a couple hours a day, he still manages to be the strongest in the school. Strongest known to him, his peers, family and friends, and professors anyways.

Finally, we have Goten, who is often studying so very hard and paying attention…as he is almost always seen staring at the ceiling with his legs propped up on his desk waiting for class to start, but little does he know class has usually started twenty minutes after his daydreams start. Not much is known about Goten's life outside of school. Normally he goes off on his own after classes end. What he does no one but he knows. His father shows concern for his fighting abilities. He doesn't see much improvement, but he knows the potential is there. Although he was in for a surprise about a year ago…

As for school; Goten just gets by. B's and C's are on his report card, but there's always an A in anything combat related. The C's come in the very advanced science courses. Everyone expects so much more from him because of his brother's intelligence, but Goten is just not that smart in science related fields. Mostly because he puts forth the most effort in fighting related fields, but he does at least try in the more scholastic courses. His peers see him as a screw off, but funny non the less. Girls love hanging out with him on the weekend. Especially a young woman named Nina who just transferred to the school for having great potential. Goten doesn't pay much attention to her, and he doesn't want a relationship. For whatever reason he says it will cut into his important after school "activities".

Regardless, he is still the most laid back, loving, and funny guy most people know. That keeps his family happy for the most part. The only thing missing in Goten's life is adventure…

Our story does not start on the peaceful mortal plane. No, it begins in the Infinity Plane. A place where time and space are not the masters, but merely the servants of those who reside in this realm. We go to the North Plane and see a giant tree, the first Tree of Might. It sits on a floating piece of land, which hovers above the giant celestial planet in the Infinity Plane, and it is a land mass large enough to support and sustain the tree. The tree itself is so massive that it has land masses held up by the mighty branches. Sitting on one of the elevated land masses is a giant home. So large that it stretches back and into the tree. It houses the most perfect living space, and also the most perfect training rooms and equipment.

The outside has a small path that leads to a garden. A garden that is incased in a giant dome. One that has a transparent top, but can reflect the atmosphere of one's desire. This garden marks the start of the adventure, and it all began with a young man, who caught the attention of one of the most powerful beings to ever cross from the mortal world to the immortal…

"For three days I've watched you sit and stare at the Waters of Infinite Sight," a tall and lean woman exclaimed as she walked into a brightly colored garden, "Is it that Kakarot clown that has you intrigued again, Ringot?"

The man known as Ringot turned from his post at the Waters to inquire why Rhuba, his female counterpart, felt the need to bother him when he was in his deep observations. Though, before he replied to her joke of a question, he took in his environment, which he himself crafted.

The trees grew small and intertwined with one another, and with pillars that stood tall and strong, supporting canopies of stone, wood, and leaf. The grounds were blessed with flowers ranging from shades of blue to bright reds, adding soft and lively color to the retreat all at once. Softly lit star lamps gently illuminated the path to the Waters of Infinite Sight. Smooth pebbles were used to craft a pathway to Ringot's large leaf-like chair that he would sit in when he wanted to read, or puff on a pipe in peace. The pebbles crunching under a strong walk had given away Rhuba when she made her approach, but he chose to ignore it.

His favorite part was the fact that the garden was in a perpetual state of midnight, so the stars and the moons were constantly out lighting the heavenly retreat softly, and reflecting off the glass-like water. The many advantages of having the midnight retreat built in a dome graced with powerful magics. He took much pride in his craft. It was part of his Way. The garden was made by his disciplined hands to reflect his admiration and love for Rhuba.

Ringot turned with a weak smile on his face, "Do you remember the first time I brought you here after I had finished it, Rhuba?"

"Yes," she replied with a bit of annoyance in her voice as she looked down and away at the flowers, "I was brought to tears by its sheer beauty. Which is so unlike me."

Ringot let out a cheerful laugh, "You are one of the most emotional people I know, Rhuba. As you already know; that is why I fell for you. You gave me a foundation to become a better person. A more sensitive person. In touch with you," Ringot took in a deep breath, as if taking in his fresh environment, "I was such a hate filled, pride driven, and arrogant person. Filled to the brim with nothing but bile and mercilessness. It's a wonder I ever changed. Says a lot about how perfect of a person you are, Rhuba, and the influence you have had on me," Ringot finished with a warm smile.

"I fell for the man that you were though," she delivered as a counterpoint, "You changing is what drove me away for all those years. I fell for the man who didn't let anyone stand in his way. Never took 'no' for an answer. You crushed your enemies, and flexed your power amongst those who were weak willed and couldn't lead. Opposites attract my love, but," Rhuba was now kneeling down at the flowers now with tears forming in her soft onyx eyes. She picked a teal colored flower, her favorite color, and brought with her as she came closer to Ringot. "You changed. I feared that you were becoming too soft. That you wanted to throw everything away that you had. I was worried that it was going to get you killed," her eyes were beginning to shine with small tears, but she would not let them out, "Ringot…Those were honestly the worst several years of my life. Living without you was a burden far worse than death." She was now crying.

Strong emotions were something Rhuba despised showing around Ringot. It is what makes her special to Ringot, but she loves his power and fearlessness, but his ability to execute his enemies without hesitation is what marveled her. She herself couldn't. Second chances and change is something Rhuba believes in strongly.

Ringot took the flower from her hand and placed it in her long curls she had for hair. A warm brown color that reminded him of the autumn seasons on their home planet. He cupped her chin in his rough warrior hand, scarred from years of battle, and brought her light onyx eyes up to meet his bold dark ones, "You needed time to be away. If we had stayed together it could've brought out the worst in us." He was stroking her cheek now with his thumb, "I felt a need to change. It wasn't just for you, but for me, and the wellbeing of those around me. After I opened up to my softer emotions I never felt so at peace, and at one with everything around me. It's what helped me transcend even the power of Gods, and take you as my wife," he said taking in her tear ridden eyes. "We both know I'm a bit of an ass to live with," Ringot said with a playful smile on his face, "besides," he continued morphing the smile into a cocky smirk, "you and I both know I'm too hard to resist."

Ringot always told her that his change was to calm himself. To be a peaceful be ocean gently touching the sand as it hit land was his new goal. No longer did he want to be the raging ocean destroying all those in his way. He often grew tired of reiterating it, but he knew she needed the constant closure. Yes, Ringot is still capable of what he used to be known best for, but he didn't see himself as that same person anymore. Really the only thing that changed about him was his pride, arrogance, and bitterness towards the weak. He could still kill without mercy if need be.

Ringot often wondered though when the day would return where he'd have to stir the waters of life like a great maelstrom. There is a failsafe though. Train one to take his place.

"You got the ass part down, Ringot," Rhuba said trying to hold back a laugh, "but you could be replaced if need be," she concluded with a wink.

Shrugging and tilting his head with the shrug, Ringot turned his attention back to the Waters. Rhuba had broken his concentration on what he was observing, and he nearly forgot about it.

Taking notice of this, Rhuba wiped her eyes dry, and looked in that direction to, "You never answered me dope. Why are you peeking in on Kakarot again? His last major battle with Beerus was almost seven years ago. What else is new?"

"_My replacement,"_ Ringot thought to himself carefully. This was a huge decision he had to make. He had been watching his potential replacement since the day he was born, and now it was decision time, "_Yes it has to be him. He alone is the only one who can take my spot."_

Ringot laughed, his white and wild hair bouncing in its ponytail as he did, turned back to Rhuba and replied, "I'm not looking at him. I'm looking at Goten." Looking into the Waters' glass-like image; they both saw a young teenage boy who was painstakingly trying to get through a whole day of school. In a very boring class at that they both thought. Something having to do with advanced sciences .The boy had black shaggy hair, dark eyes much like Ringot's, a worn out pair of jeans, brown scuffed boots with the jeans tucked in them, and a red and black flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was rocking back in his desk chair doing his best to ignore the teacher. He was also looking up at the ceiling, which made it look like he was staring back at them.

Rhuba looked and her husband with a dumfounded face. She knew of the youngest child of Kakarot, but never really gave him much consideration. He did reach Super Saiyan at a very young age, took on a few worthy foes without fear, but he hadn't done much in seven years except chase girls and go to school. "He's nothing special, Ringot."

"Oh is that so, Rhuba?" Ringot started as he turned to his wife with a quizzical, but condescending look. Ringot shot back," He has much potential. The boy craves adventure much like I did. One day, I wish to train him, but he must prove himself worthy."

"You're only saying that because he's-"

"It's not because of that!" Ringot exclaimed sending a push of energy out from his body that gave the plants in the garden a bit of a violent jostle. He always found it annoying when Rhuba assumed why he gave special attention to Kakarot's family "The boy has been training day-to-day, but not as much as his father, or the _Royal One_," Ringot added with an annoyed emphasis on that last reference, "He can be something great, and only a fool constantly relies on his elders to solve all the problems and hardships faced in life. He needs to be ready for anything, and I can teach him."

Rhuba looked at her husband with reluctant pride, "I know you can. But, can the boy be willing to learn? He is saiyan, but only half. His drive is not nearly that of ours. But I must ask, why him? Especially when there are others."

The other saiyan sighed, "He has certain circumstances surrounding his birth and genetic make-up. Trust me Rhuba, I've checked and made sure he has those things going for him. He's the perfect warrior specimen. All's he needs to do is to prove himself in combat. Not with any help though. The opponent has to be worthy of course. Possibly life threatening at that," Ringot retorted, "As for why; he's different than the rest. The boy has that sense to where he feels there are two sides to the universe, not just one. Although much unlike his father, he won't keep someone around just to fight them in the future ," Ringot elaborated," Granted, Kakarot has been known to eliminate enemies that are inherently evil, and ones that weren't always evil, but a threat non the less. He would let certain people live just so he could have a challenge again. Although it is in our nature as saiyans to crave a challenge, such actions can have unforeseeable consequences. Kakarot is the Super Saiyan God. He alone is essentially the most pure saiyan on the living plane, and that is his purpose. It might not have always seemed so in the grand scheme of things, like killing his brother and not giving him another chance, but his intentions were always pure of heart to a certain degree. He wanted the challenge, and he knew that he would rise to the occasion to defeat them once and for all if need be. Unknowingly selfish, but always putting his heart in the right place," Ringot said and then gave a light chuckle.

Now he had Rhuba's attention. She was interested in seeing what he had to say about Goten. Even if she still didn't agree with his decision whole heartedly.

"Goten on the other hand," he continued as if picking up on her curiosity," He is a mixture of both. He alone has had enough experience to know that not all evil can be converted, like Majin Buu slaying his friends and family. That tore something in him. Even though Buu came became good, Goten still knows that not everybody can just will away the evil in their soul. It also made him realize that in life there are those who will seek power and destruction, and cannot be changed. Some people can't be made into rivals. They will always be your enemy if you allow them to live they can become a threat. There's no room for error, but Kakarot always looks for the silver lining in his opponents; hoping to find a new rival. That is why I choose Goten over him. He has a balance of perspective. No second chances for those who are evil, and no fair fights to give an enemy an advantage. This simply amazes me that he has developed that kind of thinking at such a young age. It shows much potential for more than just a great fighter, but a great leader and master."

Rhuba still had a point to make," What about Vegeta or Trunks? They are more than capable than Goten. At least they train."

"Vegeta is an arrogant and pride driven fool. His personality will become corrupted again with the temptation of great power. Much like when that spineless wizard got in his head ten years ago," Ringot retorted," Trunks is more or less the same. He wants nothing more than to be a power house. His father's views of the Son family are rubbing off on him; to an extent that is. This to me is a huge red flag."

"But Goten," he continued, "Wants nothing more than to be an adventurer, and to serve the greater good. Plus, the kid is full of surprises. Just take a look at him sometime. You'll be surprised at what you see," Ringot concluded with a cocky grin. Almost like he took pride in Goten.

"If you have faith in him, then so do I," Rhuba replied coolly as she brought herself into her husband's embrace, "Goten," she said looking back down to meet his gaze, even if he didn't know it, "you have no idea what you are in for, sweetie."

Ringot let out a robust laugh, "I can't go easy on the kid now can I?"

**First-person: Goten. Another day at school. Told by Goten. Goten being me, Goten.**

Just. Three. More. Hours! Then, I can finally get home and get back to training. I'm so tired of this class, this school, this boring life. Training is the only thing that keeps me sane. Even if I can only get four or five hours in a day. Off in the woods and mountains, all on my own. That is until I get the call to come back in. Sometimes I get suckered into training with dad, but I don't go all out. It's not my usual regiment. Keeping my regiment is crucial. It works me out so much more than his does. Especially with the gravity suit, and battle power masker Bulma made me…or that I "took". No one else was using it, and it was just collecting dust. So, why not take it? I don't need a whole room to increase the gravity. The suit adds all the extra resistance I need. Also the battle power masker keeps me from being noticed, which is nice for keeping people from bugging me. Plus, I want to surprise dad with my strength and new power! Pretty soon I should be able to catch him, but the short sessions kinda slow down the progress. Eh, I'm doing pretty well for what I have for time I suppose. I get a whole hell of a lot more time in for training than Trunks does.

Although…I guess the weekends could be used for training, but there are girls who need to see the man, the myth, the legend...GOTEN! Of course by "see" I mean "hook-up". No relationships. That kind of commitment cuts into already minimal training time.

Maybe I can cut out early and get a head start. That would give me like…almost eight hours! Eight hours of training? It's been so long since I've managed to land that much time. Not like dad or Vegeta. What do they get? Like twelve hours? Lucky bastards – I mean guys. Should really watch what I call them behind closed doors and behind their backs, don't wanna make it a habit and have it slip out. I don't know if I could take them on…together that is. Ha-ha.

As soon as I thought that "ha-ha" I realized that I actually laughed out loud in the class. Shit. The teacher's looking at me. Turn around dweeb. Go back to lecturing. There, that's better. Almost had to play that off. Not that I haven't before.

Now that I'm thinking about it, why are you a teacher? You're a world leading scientist! Why do you split your time up between research, teaching, training, training students occasionally, and a family? Stick to one career, dude.

Well, time to go back to staring at the ceiling with its old looks. This place looks like an old styled mansion, or even a castle. I'd say castle. It's so huge. Facilitating 4000 students. The walls are made of stone and some wood. Kills my mood when I walk in to class every day, but the floor shakes it up a bit! It's some original pattern where squares are lined up and placed down to make more squares. Pretty unique, right? The faded stone paths in the halls, with wooden floors every now and then, and not to mention some have moss on them. At least the outside ones do. There are huge windows on this school too. The courtyard is a nice place to hang out and have friendly spars, but I never waste my time on these chumps.

Overall the structural looks of this place seem way too elegant for a guy like me. I guess I just haven't acquired a taste for the finer things in life. Like fancy cars, clothes, sophisticated music that enriches the mind, and of course the high-end social gatherings. No siree! Not for me. I'll stick to my aircycle, band shirts, flannel shirts, jeans, sneakers, that bitchin brown leather jacket I got, and boots. For music I prefer the heavy or aggressive things in life. Metal, punk, even pop punk, hip/hop, and some ska-punk. Fun party music.

A lot of people I know ridicule me for riding the old aircycle I restored, but it's so much fun to drive. Sometimes it's just nice to cruise around without exerting your own effort. Plus it's fun to roll up on it to these fancy shindigs.

Speaking of parties. I enjoy hanging out with a rougher or more outgoing crowd. Something that involves drinking and causing some mischief, and there are a handful of us here. I get suckered into the fancy things by Trunks sometimes. It's fun to freak people out with some of my unique tastes at those parties.

Back to the school now I guess. Why I am thinking about it though? I don't know. Maybe I'm just this bored. At least the tech in the school is cutting-edge. Holographic projectors that animate 3-D models of the human body, space, and architecture catch my attention, I guess. Just to name a few of its uses. There are many more, but what were they? Screw it. Who cares, right?

Well I guess the gravity chambers are cool. Even though I never use them. It's like the technology is being hidden away. Old on the outside, and somewhat on the inside, but it has the systems to make it the most state-of-the-art school. The holo-screens and projectors begin to lose their appeal after a while.

Then again, it is totally interactive. I'd wish we'd get lucky with going over planets, and a student gets called out to name something on a planet. When he teacher tosses it over like a ball and the kid can shrink it down to a smaller scale. That is always cool to watch, but it's even better when some poor kid isn't paying attention and thinks it's real. God, that makes me laugh so hard. Makes it easier to look it on a desk too I suppose.

The desks aren't too bad either. Durable computers that make up the surface can move up and down at certain elevations. Makes it easier to cheat, and not get caught. He-he.

Oh shit. I did it again. Now he _is_ going to bust my ass. Way to keep your composer dumb ass.

"Goten! See me after class in detention. You can make-up what you missed while having a staring contest with the ceiling. Got it?"

Damn! I forgot that they can give detention to first years like me. I guess since we're technically still kids it makes sense. Lucky Trunks. 18 years old, or a second year student. Gets treated like a "prince" though. Psh.

The look on his face looked pretty menacing though. Guess it's been a good long while since I've seen that. "Fine by me professor, but what if I don't show? Huh?" There goes my fucking eight hours. Might as well get more of a rise out of him.

Side note: Don't drop the f-bomb around mom or dad. Even though dad said it one time…

"I'm not going to argue with you," Professor Dweeb shoots back at me with a redding face, "We can take this to the sparring gym and work it out there. Sound good to you?" Wow his face is getting redder than usual. Must have struck a nerve, and a big one at that.

Damn. I wouldn't mind whooping his skinny ass, but I have bigger plans. "I guess I'll just stick with the first option." Sonovabitch got me. I can't go showing off me abilities just yet. He's not worth it anyways. He's always been there for me. Well, until I started at this school that is.

"Good," he replies. Making sure the "good" was crisp and articulated perfectly. I hate that.

Back to looking at the – wait a minute. What the hell is the damn ceiling doing? It looks like there's water. Like it's a small puddle or something being stirred slightly. Did somebody put some weird "mushrooms" on my za during lunch?

**Back with Ringot**

"Ringot! What the hell are you doing?" Rhuba demanded while she watched Ringot stir the Waters around.

Ringot was laughing, "Oh. I'm just reaching out to some punk kid across a heavenly plane to his mortal one. Nothing out of the ordinary, Rhuba. Watch this though," Ringot finished.

He began to lean over on the staff he carries, to walk and fight with, and touched the top of the water with the staff's end. The water began to separate.

Rhuba took notice of his staff, "I didn't even see you take that out. You truly never go anywhere without it. Why do you keep it in that simple form?" she inquired, "We all know it can look a whole lot better than that."

Ringot turned his head slowly to face her. He had a warm easy smile on his face, "It reminds me of my simple beginnings. Now watch this."

**Goten**

Holy shit there's someone looking back at me now. There's nothing wrong with my eyes I hope. I'm too petrified to even think about rubbing them, or even pinching myself to see if I'm still awake. Why? Because I know I am awake. Right, Goten? Who broke the damn ceiling though?

By the way who is this dude? White hair with spiky bangs and the rest pulled back into a ponytail, but the ponytail part was standing up more instead of laying down, bulky, probably a good six feet tall, and he's wearing some pretty nice looking clothes. Not! It's just some simple robe. Maybe a gray color with a rough black gi bottom, and not shirt. Wait. What the hell is he smiling at? Now it looks like he's going to say something.

"Goten," I hear feint whisper echo across to me from the ceiling puddle portal thing. His voice; so soft, yet so strong. Almost like dad's but slightly rougher, or older. More experienced! That's it! Whoever this guy is, he's old, but has some salt to him. How does he know my name?

"I'll see you soon, boy," he said with a cocky grin, but that was the end of the niceties I guess. Because now his eyes are glowing pure red, his hair is starting sway and get more rigid and defined, and his white tail was starting to get – Wait a tail?! This guy's a saiyan, but what kind of saiyan? Is his hair white because he's old, or because he has some freak transformation?

His hand started to reach out at me, and when it looked like it was stopping…He cut loose the most primal evil roar I have ever heard.

At this point I was squirming in my desk trying to get lower in my seat. I know I look stupid. Sweating bullets, grip on the chair and desk so hard that I'm pretty sure they're cracking and breaking. The people next to me are starting to stare too. Great.

Looks like he's moving back away from me and back into his magic ceiling puddle. Wait. Nope. I was wrong.

"Oh shit!" I screamed at the top of my lungs; as this dude lunged at me. Yeah, I was really wrong. I'm a dead man now.

"That's it!" I heard the teacher say as he broke my attention away from the puddle thing. I think he's mad. It's been a while since I've heard him yell, "Get the hell out of my class, Goten."

"You're kidding me right?" I yell back pulling myself back up to my feet to face the professor "Nobody else saw the puddle-ceiling-portal-thing open up?" Judging by their looks and the teacher's I'd say…hell no. Great, now I'm a loony. I looked back up to point at the ceiling saiyan, but I only see a normal old castle ceiling. Double great.

"That's it I've had it with your distractions, Goten, Leave! This is far more obnoxious than your typical little jokes and pranks. Now you're trying to make up some weird out of this world story. Are you on drugs? That's what your classmates and I are beginning to wonder. You're just a waste of time here at school now."

I can't believe it. He doesn't believe me, "Are you shitting me? Am I on drugs? NO I'M NOT!" I yell at the top of my lungs. The class is starting to look at me with shock. They've never seen this side of me, "You have to believe me. I wouldn't make this up!" Not with all the crazy shit we've seen in our lives.

Looking back with cold eyes he says it all. "You. Are. A. waste. Of. Time. Mr. Son. Get out of my class!"

He doesn't mean it. I know the last year or so between us has been rough, but he doesn't mean it. He cares about me enough to know I'm telling the truth, right?

"You think you can just skate by because you're special in one thing, but the truth is you aren't even that good at that one thing. That's right. I'm talking about fighting, Goten. You're not as strong as you'd like to think you are. Just drop that illusion. You must think that being a fighter excuses you from the rest of your studies. "

"Speaking of which, you're even letting an educational opportunity slip you by because you think you can just get by. Guess what? You can't. If I had my way I'd kick you out of this prestigious academy myself, but I can't. So, I guess I'm stuck with you for six more years."

He just lit me up in front of the whole class. Why? He – he doesn't mean it. He can't! He knows I'm special. I'm his little brother…But it was too late. I already felt the rage rising. It's ready to cut loose. I gotta get out of here before I lose it completely-

But it was too late. I did something I'll probably regret for a while…

"Fuck you, Gohan!" That was the last thing I remember saying. As for the rest; it was just a blur. I didn't stay long enough to see their reactions. His reaction…I grabbed all my stuff and jetted of on my aircycle. I was off to my own little oasis where I typically train.

After a good five hours of training I still don't feel any better. What the hell? I hope mom and dad ream him good. I didn't mean to freak out.

Sun's starting to go down.

Three more hours of training pass by, and now I'm on the verge of breaking down. Not only is my body totally spent from this training. Probably some of the most intense training I have done in a while, but I can barely stand because I'm so shaken up. I sit down against a tree.

It was an accident I tell myself an hour later.

I can feel myself shaking even more now. I'm crying into my arms which are propped up on my tucked knees. My hat is on backwards poking into the tree I'm leaned up against.

Not even a smoke can calm me. Probably because human tobacco has literally no effect on saiyans. Shit. Mom and dad would freak if they knew I smoked every now and then, but that's just one more thing for them to pile on to me. So fuck it. It's not the tipping point. That's for damn sure. The tipping point was probably passed already.

It's already night time now…Late for dinner. Friday's are important. Now I'm really going to get it. Double shit.

**Ringot and Rhuba**

"What the hell did you just do, Ringot?" Rhuba yelled, her eyes now filled with tears again, "You can't just do stuff to Goten like that. You know he and his family have been at odd terms with each other for the past year. Why?"

Ringot turned back to her as he let the Waters settle, raised both eyebrows, and gave a little nod acknowledging something he already knew, "I merely overflowed and already full glass," he past Rhuba with that one last piece of information revolving around his methods.

Rhuba stopped what she was going to say next, and slowly stopped sobbing too. The scene that had just transpired left her in tears. Seeing Goten taken advantage of by Ringot, and forced to take out his misunderstandings and frustration on Gohan. This was the Ringot she was used to when they first met, the one that she fell for, but it still frightened her when he could play with other's emotions, and manipulate them.

At that moment though she knew what he meant. He pushed Goten to the threshold. Giving him a reason to finally act and stand up for himself. Show everyone that he has some sort of great potential. The potential Ringot must see in him.

So this is what Ringot meant earlier by being able to still be the man he was, but at the same time not the same. He had a weird way with being mysterious like that. Rhuba saw that today. Ringot learned to manipulate people into doing what they would otherwise wait, or be too afraid to do on their own. Goten just needed the extra push to act on his plans.

Rhuba lost sight of Ringot in her epiphany. She turned to see that her beloved, but still at times crazy husband was slowly walking back up the path from his garden to his house whistling a soft, but foreshadowing tune with a slight happy grin on his face. A grin that a salty sailor or warrior had when they knew an oncoming storm was about to hit.

The maelstrom that is Ringot is about to hit Goten at full force.

**At the new Son Home in West City:**

"I can't believe he did that," Goku said while he was taking his gi top off after a long day of training, "Are you sure he said that Gohan? If he did I'm just as shocked as you are."

"Me too!" Chi-Chi shouted from the kitchen. She was preparing a large dinner for her family, and her oldest son's family this Friday night. It was tradition after all for the whole family to gather for dinner on Fridays. "Goku it's getting dark outside. Maybe you should go look for him."

Goku turned his attention to his wife's general direction and shouted back, "No. I'm going to let him have his space. He must be going through something, and when he's ready he'll come to us. Besides," Goku continued while sitting his large sweaty body down on the couch, which Chi-Chi hated, "he's a big boy. He'll be safe out there!"

"Dad," the oldest son started," You need to do something about this. If this kind of behavior continues to go unchecked he could get kicked out of the academy, or worse," Gohan continued, "If Pan ever did something like this, which she wouldn't, Videl and I would take corrective measures."

Goku sat up and turned to Gohan, "Well Gohan we aren't the same kind of parents as you and Videl, and the last time I checked we've raised two teenagers. Whereas you and your wife only have a five year old," Goku was getting a bit of a stern look on his face now, "Goten is just a teenager, and just because he wasn't the same kind of teenager you were means we can treat him the exact same."

"Your father is right about one thing though," Chi-Chi began, "Goten is a different teen than what you were, but I do agree that we need to reel him in. Make sure he knows that he can't do stuff like this," she now focused her gaze on her husband, "That means you have to go get him, Goku. No waiting for him to come around. Go put some sense into that boy."

"Chi-Chi, believe me when I say this," Goku tried to retort, "He's just a kid, and he probably just feels like an outsider right now. He just needs some space. The boy will come around to us when he's ready. For now we just have to make sure he doesn't do anything drastic."

"No dad," Gohan interjected before anyone else could continue, "He's already done something drastic. He told me, a teacher and also his brother, 'Fuck you' right to my face!"

"I agree with Gohan. Goten has already gone too far. He's grounded. No more going out for him, no more phone for him, and no more tournament for him," Chi-Chi said with an authoritative voice while counting each punishment by hitting her index finger on her other fingers, and rather hard at that.

Goku had his head hung now as he edged to the end of the couch cushion. He knew they were right, but he wanted to be on Goten's side, and he knew why. It must suck for him wanting to go out and be something, but at the same time be cooped up in that school. Everybody always compared Goten to himself or his brother, and sometimes Trunks. He wasn't a student, but more of an adventurer.

He also knew what Goten did with his spare time, but never told anyone he knew. It didn't take long to figure it out. Goten has gained some muscle mass, but not a lot. Those muscles are very much defined though. Also when he gets Goten to train with him he knows he holds back; as if he wanted to hide it, but again, Goku noticed. He knows what holding back looks like. The opponent is reserved and usually on the defense, but you can see that in their eyes they want to go all out. Goku knew if he told everyone Goten would get mad. The plan looked like to hold back and surprise everyone at the tournament. The only issue was Goku didn't know how strong his youngest has gotten.

"Fine," Goku said quietly, "He won't like the decision, but I'll tell him," He was getting his stuff around to go find Goten when Videl and Pan walked in the door.

Pan ran over to her grandpa to say hi, and Videl said hi also, and then, "Gohan told us about what happened today. Goku are you getting ready to go off and discipline – I mean find him?"

Goku was rather annoyed that Videl made it her business on how to handle Goten, "As a matter of fact I may wait a minute longer to see if he shows." Chi-Chi and Gohan turned an angry eye at him, but they knew why he said that.

As they sat down to eat Goku shot a look at Gohan that pretty much said, "You and your wife need to worry about raising Pan, and stay out of our business when it comes to handling Goten." At that Goku was rather annoyed that Gohan told him about the whole ordeal like a little tattle-tale child.

A minute turned into an hour and still no Goten. The Son family had their dinner without him. Now, Goku finally decided to go find his prodigal son since every present family member, even Pan, were nagging him to.

"Remember Goku," Chi-Chi began, "No phone, no going out, and no tournament. Got it? Make sure he understands."

"Don't worry he knows already," shouted someone from behind them.

The members of the Son family turned around to see that the prodigal Son had returned, which meant Goku was right, and that bothered his wife and oldest son.

Goten was standing at the back entrance eating a leftover hamburger. His red trucker hat with an old beer logo on it was turned around, brown leather jacket undone, and one boot up against the wall to support him as he leaned on it. He looked pretty confident and comfortable for someone who was about to get reamed.

"And just where were you," Gohan started, "Your little epi-"

"Gohan stay out of this!" Goku was going to put an end to Gohan trying to be a parent to his brother now, "Your mom and I will handle Goten. You're only becoming part of the problem."

That got Gohan to quiet down and turn away, but Chi-Chi had her motherly duties to do, "Goten! You already know what your punishment is, but why don't you tell us why you felt the need to do what you did?!"

"You mean telling Gohan off for not believing me about what I saw? Sure why not?" Goten asked in a smart ass manner as he began to pour himself a drink, "I was sitting in class, looking at the ceiling-"

"Big surprise there," Gohan interrupted.

"Gohan, be quiet," Goku snapped.

Goten looked at his brother with a fake condescending smile, "Thank you, dad. As I was saying," he continued after he took a drink of water, "The ceiling looked like it was a puddle, and then it spread apart revealing some white haired dude with a tail."

"A tail?" Videl asked, "Like a saiyan."

"Much like a saiyan," Goten answered, "He looked at me, called my name, and said he'd see me soon. After that he cut loose a primal and brutal roar. When I thought he was done, he lunged at me," Goten finished.

"Then after that you and Gohan had your little altercation, and you yelled at him for not believing you? Okay I got it," Goku asked, and then he nodded in understanding after Goten nodded in approval of his question.

Chi-Chi and Gohan asked a few more questions, or rather interrogated Goten, about the situation. They didn't seem to believe him, neither did Videl or Pan, but Goten didn't care. Mostly because his dad believed him, and that gave him some closure. Goku has seen some pretty crazy things in his life, and that made this more believable to him. He just wished the rest of his family would believe Goten. They probably didn't because they are always upset with him for something.

Just as things seemed to be calming down the youngest Son family member wanted to add her two cents.

Pan looked up at her uncle with a condescending face (which she gets from her mother's side of the family) and casually said with her arms crossed, "Goten you need to act more like a grown up. Don't blame your problems on something or someone else. That's what weaklings and cowards do."

Gohan and Videl gave a light chuckle. Probably because they just watched their five year old daughter educate her 17 year old uncle on how to act like an adult.

Goten, however, did not find this the least bit funny. His eyes began to glaze over with rage, fists clenched (Goku noticed blood being drawn by Goten's finger nails digging into his skin), and his jaw was clamped tight.

Goku was about ready to jump in as he was afraid Goten would go after little Pan, but to his surprise it ended. Goten managed to get ahold of himself and regain his composer. He looked like he was back to his usual confident laid back self. Goku was simply amazed that Goten had this kind of control over his emotions. His youngest never ceased to amaze him on how similar, but at the same time how different he was compared to himself when he was that age. Goten had a lot more in his life to dig away at his composer. A lot more than Goku did at his age, but the boy still managed to keep himself in check…for the most part that is.

The rest of the Son family was watching Goten for his reaction, but they didn't really notice him go back to a state of rest. Goku guessed they were looking for another chance to ream the kid. "_Poor Goten_," Goku thought. He felt bad for his youngest son. He was just a misunderstood teen, and now he needed to find a way to get his son out of the house so he could talk to the rest of the family.

He knew Chi-Chi didn't mean to be so hard on him, but she just wanted the best for him. It was becoming apparent to Goku in the last year or so that Chi-Chi has no idea on how to raise a struggling teen. Gohan must have been that easy.

"Uh, Goten," Goku coughed getting his attention, "Why don't you and I go out for a flight, and maybe some light sparring over by our first home? Sound good?"

Goten nodded in agreement. He was hoping he could find a way to get out of this mess before it got worse, and his dad just bailed him out. Easier than expected Goten figured.

"Okay meet me outside," Goku kindly commanded, "I have to grab a fresh shirt real quick," Goku was just wearing some black pants with a belt, some boots, and now he was going to get a long sleeved shirt to throw over his tank top. While he did that, Goten stepped outside to wait.

He came back down from his bedroom a minute later with a shirt he wanted, but he looked outside to check and see if Goten was distracted, and sure enough he was. He needed to share a few words with his family before he and his son took off. Except they were ready to give Goku a lecture about his decision.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi let out with a roar," What in the heck are you doing taking Goten out? He's grounded!"

"Yeah dad," Gohan shot out, "What happened to the punishment you were going to wheel and deal? Are you just spoiling him because he's the youngest, or do you just feel sorry for him? What gives? We want an answer."

Goku turned his glaring gaze to meet his whole family, "You all need to lay off Goten," that got a few shocked looks from his audience, "For the last year or so he has been trying to figure out what he wants to do. We…or rather you guys (meaning Chi-Chi and Gohan) made him go to that school. I was willing to let him go out on his own adventure. He's not a student of math or science. He's a student of fighting. His only want in life is to become strong, which he is for his age. Compared to the rest of the Z Fighters that is."

"Dad he's not as strong-"

"No Gohan," Goku interrupted, "Goten is very strong. He would probably be able to take you down," Goku said that last bit with a playful smile, but Gohan made a little pout at hearing that, "I'm just saying it's not fair to him. We have been pressuring and pushing him into what his friends and peers do, and we never gave much consideration as to what he wants to do. I remember a small child who wanted nothing more than to go out with his dad and fight, but his mom wanted him to study. The little warrior didn't like that," Goku said looking at Gohan and Chi-Chi.

"It's time we let Goten make his own life choices," Goku said looking out the window at his youngest. Who at the time was staring into the stars, "He doesn't, and shouldn't, have to do what Trunks does, what you did Gohan, or even what I did at that age. We want him to have our lives, but those were _our _lives. Not his."

The rest of the family was looking down at the ground, or away at the walls with snarls and frowns on their faces. They didn't like being told this. Gohan had it in his mind on how he thought the situation should be handled, and the same went for Chi-Chi, Videl, and even little Pan wanted to do something about it. The thing that made it wrong to Goku was that they wanted to push Goten down even more, and that wasn't the answer.

"Chi-Chi," Goku said looking at his wife, "You need to trust me on how to handle this. I understand where Goten is coming from. He's just like me as a teenager. Full of spirit and adventure," Goku now turned his attention to Gohan and his family, "As for you and Videl, Gohan; you need to worry about parenting your own child, and not your brother. It's all in the title. 'Brother' not 'son'. You two are good parents, but Goten is not your child to punish. If you would've just handled it there at the school with a spar or maybe a talk I wouldn't be saying this, but instead you had to come tell mommy and daddy. Like a kid. You made it our full responsibility when you came to us first. When you do that you don't get to have an opinion on how it's handled. Got it?"

Gohan and Videl looked at each other, but didn't give Goku and answer. Chi-Chi never did either. Apparently they didn't like being treated like kids, which made Goku laugh on the inside because that's how they treated Goten tonight. He had one more lesson to give.

Looking down at Pan Goku sternly said, "Pan, you need to leave this to the adults. Look at your grandfather when he is talking!" Goku yelled the last part since his granddaughter thought she could turn her back on his lecture, "That is extremely disrespectful to treat your elders that way," Goku looked up at her parents, "Maybe your parents should be more concerned with your behavior, and not with Goten's. That is what is known as the pot calling the kettle black," he looked back down at Pan and continued, "You are only five and have never ever been through what Goten has been through, and hopefully never will, but I digress. You need to consider that when you talk to him. He is your senior, and not your equal. Respect him"

"And don't worry Gohan. I'll talk to Goten about controlling his outbursts in class, and make him apologize to you. I know what he did wasn't right, and he will be punished, but we have to show support too," That was the last thing Goku had to say.

When he finished he turned around to leave. He was hoping for them to agree with him, but he didn't seem to get through to his family. He figured that it was just going to take some time. With that Goku went outside to meet up with Goten.

Walking outside he looked over at Goten who was still looking up at the stars, "You ready to go champ? I was thinking we could train on the north face out by the old home."

Goten turned around and nodded, "Yeah that works for me."

"Alright then! Let's go!"

And with that the two saiyans took off towards their old home.

**20 minutes later at Mount Paozu. **

Goten and Goku were stretching on the north face by their old home, getting ready for a light spar to ease the tension from the day. It was probably eight at night, and the temperature was cool with a mild breeze; perfect conditions. The north face had long grass that blew gently in the breeze, and it had low hills with no trees. It was the perfect place for open sparring for two saiyans. Goku was looking over the environment when his eyes fell on Goten while he was loosening up his shoulders. The thing that Goku noticed was that Goten had no sparring gear on. Why he didn't notice this before they left he didn't know.

"Uh, Goten," Goku awkwardly started, "Are you going to fight in your street clothes?"

Goten looked up at his dad and then down at his clothes, "Nope," after that he reached into the breast pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a small metal case, "I've got that taken care of," and with a smile he opened it up.

Inside were several Capsule Corp. capsules, each one labeled differently. One was his aircycle, another contained camping gear like tents and sleeping bags, and the final was labeled "Combat and Training Gear". "I always carry my gear around in a capsule. It has multiple uniforms and even some spare clothes," Goten explained, "The spare clothes are uniforms, dinner wear, and just street clothes. Those aren't important though," he finished with nonchalant smile.

"Oh man that's cool, Goten!" Goku exclaimed. He was honestly impressed with how prepared Goten was for almost any situation. Almost like those secret agents he sometimes saw on TV, or even a really smooth businessman. In his spare time Goku liked to watch action films. They played to his love of adventure and fighting, "How many different types of fighting uniforms do you have?" Goku asked with an eager smile.

Goten pushed the button on the top of the capsule and tossed it in front of him, "Why don't I just show you?" When the capsule popped open and revealed a metal wardrobe. It was simple in construct; it stood a few inches taller than Goten, matted black finish, cylinder in shape, and had a hand scanner that was used to open it up.

Goten placed his hand on it to scan. After the scan was complete a robotic computer like voice sounded of in confirmation after reading Goten's hand. The cylinder cracked open and let out a blast of cool air. Goten kept the storage unit at a cool temperature just because he liked the cool fresh feeling of the gear he wore. A single bright light illuminated the clothing inside. The light could be dimmed upon command incase Goten needed to access it more discreetly.

"Wow! You weren't kidding when you said you carried a lot of clothes in there," Goku pointed out, "What types of fighting uniforms do you have in there, Goten?"

Turning to his father Goten said, "Why don't I just show you?" he moved out from in front of the wardrobe and gave his dad the run down, "The one on the left is a traditional gi, the next one is a gravity suit. The gravity suit increases the gravity within a ten foot radius, making the user more free roam while wearing it. I am never confined to a single room, and I get some fresh air."

Goku was eyeing the traditional gi. It was orange, but there was no blue undershirt to it. The top and bottoms were also two separate pieces versus it all being one piece, like Goku's traditional gi. The gravity suit was an all-black spandex suit – much like the one Vegeta wore against Buu Goku noticed. On the left part of the chest though was a small touch screen. The screen was durable enough to withstand heavy hits and blasts, and was also the small terminal that controlled the actual gravity settings.

Goku was looking at the panel on the gravity suit, and needless to say he was a little confused, "So how does the suit work exactly, and where did you get this stuff?"

"Well the G-suit was a 'gift' from Bulma, and by gift I mean I took it," Goku gave Goten an aggravated look. Stealing wasn't in Goten's nature, "Before you say anything; she made it for Vegeta, who in turn didn't like it. That suit has been sitting in storage since the fight with Cell. I just took it, and the battle power masker after the fight with Beerus."

Goku was less peeved with Goten since he put it to use when no one else would, but he had another question, "Is the battle power masker the tool you've been using to hide yourself while you train," he had a sly smile on his face now, "And here we thought you were just out with your friends doing who-knows-what."

Goten started rubbing the back of his head with his right hand, and had the signature Son Goku style grin on his face, "Well, thanks for seeing it the way I see it," he was glad to see that his dad saw this as just an effort to get stronger.

There was one more slot with a uniform in it, but this one looked radically different from the other two. This one had a dark-gray color to it, and was armor like. In fact it was armor. It was saiyan style armor to be exact, but this armor was more modern and sleek in construct. The shoulder parts were actually molded to actually sit on the shoulders. Armor plates also went all the way down the arm and covered the top of the wearer's hands. The pants on the other hand were designed differently, and Goku did take notice.

"Hey Goten," Goku started as he looked over the bottom part of the armor, "Why does it look like the armor part is on the inside of the pants, and not on the outside? Also," Goku continued, "Why are you using jeans as part of this get up?"

"It's rather simple. It's so I can wear it in public," Goten replied, "You see, this armor is designed to be worn in public so I can have instant access to protection if something goes down. I'm not talking like a mugging or a street brawl. I'm talking something along the lines of life or planet threatening."

"This armor," Goten continued pulling it out of its slot in the wardrobe, "Is made from katchin. I know you and Gohan have seen how strong it is, and I know what you're thinking, 'Where did you get that from?' Am I right?" Goku nodded in agreement, "Well, there was a space exploration a few, actually several months before school started, and they brought back a cubic meter of it. Again, they were not using it for anything because they didn't know it was the strongest metal in the known universe. It just sat in storage because other things discovered on that journey took precedence. I took it and fashioned it into this armor, and again I know what you're thinking, 'Goten, how do you know how to make armor, when you struggle in all other science classes?' Am I right again, dad?" Goku nodded in agreement yet again, "The reason is, is that I'm not totally dense when it comes to some sciences. We have a program at the academy's labs that allow us to design armor. Just input any materials you desire, set up the minor details, and BOOM, you have some armor. The other thing though is that the bomber jacket I'm wearing and most of my jeans are laced and padded on the insides with the original elastic-like material used to make Vegeta's saiyan armor, but with a twist. My jacket makes the upper body armor more discrete, and all pieces of armor have climate control. So I don't freeze or burn up in it. The material is laced and coated with a thin layer of katchin. Thin enough to flex with the armor, but still strong enough to withstand anything. Also the same goes for those black boots you see there," Goten concluded his armor tour while pointing at some black military styled boots.

Goku was just simply amazed. He never realized that his son had some sort of a scientific mind. It just happened to benefit his fighting. The combat armor top looked like a bare torso, but with sharper ends and made of a super durable metal. He took a closer look and saw that the plates were fitted to a black spandex suit. The dark gray plates were accented by a black outline, which detailed the aesthetics of a bare torso. Armor was never really Goku's choice of clothing. It was nice to train in since it was durable, but he always thought of himself as Earth's Saiyan, not one that fought on or for Planet Vegeta.

Now he was anxious to see Goten's fighting capabilities, but he had the feeling his son wouldn't go all out because he wanted to keep it a surprise. He figured he'd ask though, "So how about an all—or-nothing type spar, son?"

Goten shook his head, "Dad, you know I'd love too, but I want to save it as a surprise."

"Ah, come on, Goten!" Goku begged like a child, "You can show me! We'll even use the power masker to keep it between you and me."

"Alight you've convinced me. I can't back down from a chance to whoop your ass," Goten said with a wink.

Goku laughed out loud at that, "Son, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

Goten threw down the battle power masker, changed into his orange gi, and charged into…

**One hour later**

…An ass whooping. Goten held out for an hour, but he ended up being the one beaten to a pulp. Lying on the ground, bleeding, and holding a few broken ribs, Goten cursed himself for losing.

Goku however was laughing as he walked over to his son. He had a few nasty cuts and bruised ribs, but not nearly as bad as his son's. Sitting down next to him he handed him a senzu bean and said, "Well that was more of a punishment than being grounded. Too bad senzu beans can't heal pride," he said while laughing.

Goten finished eating the senzu bean and sat up with a grunt, "Dammit I thought I had you. Give it a month and you'll be the one mending your pride," he finished with an aggravated tone while walking over to his capsule wardrobe to change. "You know I should've know better," Goten quietly said looking down at the ground, "I'm not some 'Mystic' Saiyan like Gohan, the heir to some throne—even if it is to a dead race—and I'm not the God of that race either."

Goten took the loss to his father harder than it looked. He felt inferior as a saiyan warrior. Sure he was giving his dad a run for his money there for a bit, but at the end of the day he wasn't a prince, or legend of his race. His brother even had extreme potential, and had the title of "Mystic" or "Ultimate" because of his base power. Gohan wasn't a saiyan who needed transformations, which was unreal for their race. The Super Saiyan transformation made them legend, but having great strength without transforming is what made him the "Mystic" or Ultimate" saiyan. That kind of power in your base form, and being able to increase it without wasting any energy on transforming was amazing.

But what was he? He was just the friend, the brother, and the son to some of the most famous and powerful saiyans in history. Sure he was strong, but any saiyan could transform and become or do what he does.

Goku took notice of this and walked over to his and placed a hand on his shoulder saying, "Goten I know how you feel right now," Goten looked up at his father ready to say that he didn't understand, but Goku continued before he could, "For so long I always felt like I was so insignificant as a saiyan, and I refused to identify as one. My brother tried to kill me, called me worthless, and I felt bitter about it over the years. Here was my only living blood relative, and he saw me as nothing because I wanted to live differently than him. That's probably why I never wished him back; as if it was kind of a punishment towards him. It is what also shaped my attitude towards the rest of my blood family. If Raditz was like that, who's to say that my parents were any different?"

Goku looked up at the starts and continued, "But one day that all came to a sudden change. It wall changed when I transformed into a Super Saiyan. That was the moment—in that storm of pure rage and pride—I realized that I was a saiyan warrior, and I was destined to be light of hope for our people," Goku was smiling up at the stars with a pride filled smile. He turned back to Goten with one last piece of wisdom, "You Goten. You will find your place amongst the greatest and most famous fighters of our race. You just have wait—"

**Ringot looked up from a book he was reading and listened**

"And train—"

**He stood up and made his way outside to Rhuba.**

"And believe—"

**Rhuba could feel the air becoming electric with power as her husband walked outside.**

"Go out there and find your adventure."

**Ringot placed his hand on Rhuba's shoulder and smiled.**

"This is what I'm going to let you do after the tournament."

**Turning his head to his wife Ringot asked, "Would you like to go to a tournament with me my dear wife?"**

Goten was in disbelief. His dad was going to let him go out and have his own adventure. The tournament festivities started on Sunday night, and ended on Saturday with the Budakai Tenkaichi. School was always cancelled the last week so that the students could go out and display what they've learned.

"You really mean it, dad?" Goten asked quietly.

"I do," Goku replied, "On one condition though. You have to apologize to your brother."

"Anything! I'll do anything!" Goten yelled.

"Alright then, pack up your things and I'll teleport us home so you can do just that," Goku said. Goten did as asked and the two were off.

**Back at the Son home in West City**

Goku and Goten suddenly appeared in the middle of the Son living room while the rest of the family was watching Pan do some simple little tricks. The sudden appearance scared Chi-Chi and Videl the most, but Gohan and Pan were used to stuff like this, so it didn't scare or surprise them as much.

Chi-Chi stood and planted her feet firmly, ready to belt out a lecture at high volume, but before she could Goku spoke first to establish his ruling on Goten.

"Goten will be fighting in the tournament on Saturday, and he will be able to be part of this week's festivities. NO questions asked. I gave him a good beating physically, and a good one to his pride. He has learned his lesson in defeat."

Gohan and Chi-Chi couldn't believe what they were hearing, but they went along with it. They knew better than to argue with Goku when he gave his ruling on this, or anything for that matter. He was always so cheerful and laid back that him being serious made what he was saying all the more important. Chi-Chi still loved her youngest son dearly, but was upset and disappointed with what he was doing in his life right now. Gohan on the other hand was becoming almost resentful of his brother. He didn't hate him, not at all, but he was tired of him getting off the hook, and getting his way. Gohan hoped his dad, and whoever Goten fought in the tournament would really dish out a beating to further put things in perspective for his "lost" brother.

Goten looked up at his brother and with sincerity in his voice he apologized, "Gohan, I'm sorry for my outburst towards you earlier today. I know what I saw was real, and I felt betrayed that you didn't believe me, but I shouldn't have yelled at you. Again, I'm sorry."

Gohan looked down at his brother he knew his dad made Goten apologize, but at least it was something. Gohan sighed, "It's whatever, Goten. Just don't do it again," and with that Gohan gathered his family up as they were getting ready to leave.

Chi-Chi walked up to give her son and his family a hug before they left. Pan ran over first to hug her grandpa. She jumped up a wrapped around his waist, and before she could say anything Goku winced and gasped in pain. Everyone took notice of this.

"Grandpa what's wrong? Are my hugs too strong for you?" Pan asked with a concerned face, but the last question was kind of cocky because she thought her strength was the source of her grandpa's pain.

"No it wasn't you sweetie," Goku said with a smile as he patted Pan's head, "I thought it was a bruised rip, but it turns out your uncle over there broke a couple ribs of mine," Goku finished with a laugh.

Everyone looked at Goku and then to Goten with a surprised look. Was Goten really strong enough and fast enough to break the ribs of the Super Saiyan God? They also took notice of the dried up blood around Goku's nose and mouth. Gohan shot a look over at Goten that was riddled with shock and disbelief. Goten returned his brothers look with a slow wink and a smile.

After Gohan's family left the rest of the Son family got around to go to bed. Goku took a senzu bean to heal up his ribs, Chi-Chi was changed into her night gown and needed sleep after the stressful day, but Goten had one more thing he needed to take care of.

Goten slept on the second floor of the dome shaped house, and his parents slept on the third floor, which was the top floor too. The Son family had moved here three years ago to be closure to friends and family. They had a real hard time making social events being so far out. Mostly because Goku forgot or just didn't want to go all the way and he hated the city. However, he soon grew to love it because of all the places he could eat, and Vegeta was close so there was always a sparring partner if needed. They used their old home for summer trips away from the city and as a place for Goten and his friends to have parties and other social events.

They knew their son partied with friends, but he was always responsible. Plus, there wasn't much trouble to find out at the old mountain home.

The last thing Goten needed to take care of was looking at a blood sample taken from a new transfer student, Nina.

Nina has had a huge crush on Goten since she moved here from wherever she was from, Goten didn't know. He stole the sample from the lab because he had a suspicion about Nina being something other than human. The academy takes blood samples to see if there were any diseases that needed healing. The lab wouldn't be missing the sample either. He replaced it with a different tube filled with his, but with a label consisting of Nina's information, and he hacked the schools online catalog to make it look like they already checked and submitted Nina's blood. If the school caught wind of Nina being something other than human she might be in trouble.

Goten brought up the sample and compared it to his own. He was using a program he had setup on his home computer, which he built. Goten had a pretty good grasp on some advanced computer sciences, but nothing greater than that. The computer dinged meaning the test on Nina's blood was done.

Goten looked at the results and his suspicions were confirmed, Nina is a saiyan, and a pure blooded saiyan at that.

_"This is bad,"_ Goten thought. Earth wasn't too friendly to any unknown saiyans. Not that there have been any arriving or living on Earth since Vegeta's brother Tarble showed up eight years ago. The native Earthlings at this point knew about the might of the saiyan people, and their conquests. Some saw them as the slave fighters to Frieza, but others knew that a lot of them took pleasure in the killing. There were some humans who still didn't like Vegeta, and even Goku.

The people of Earth were virtually afraid of Vegeta because of some smear campaign against Capsule Corp. three years ago. Some activists against saiyan presence learned about Vegeta's exploits as a planet broker. With Goku they couldn't label him like his brother, but the fact that a lot of threats on Earth were due to some crazed person trying to get revenge on him had apocalyptic results, made this activist group hate Goku. There was a flip-side though; the masses of them got over it because of his constant protection of Earth.

Now-a-days saiyans, if any were still alive, had to go through quite the process to be welcomed on Earth, and Goten wanted to get Nina around this; especially if his next suspicion was true.

During the ten day grace period before the Cell Games Goten's father went on a covert mission for King Kai. That mission was to inspect the sightings of another Super Saiyan. Goku followed the trace right to Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan.

The reason it had to be covert and secret was to insure the security of Earth, and to keep Broly from knowing about its existence. Earth still needed fighters there to defeat Cell, and Goku already knew about Gohan's ability to ascend beyond Super Saiyan. If Goku had died he could still coach Gohan from the other side.

Long story short Goku won after a bloody battle. He was healed by a senzu bean he carried with him, and fought in the Cell Games. He kept a sample of Broly's blood for Bulma to examine, but it didn't happen until after the Buu conflict. Earth's people knew about Broly after his blood was used along with the other living saiyans' blood to do a live demonstration on saiyan genetics.

Now, Goten was concerned that if Nina turned out to be Broly's daughter the Anti-Saiyan organizations and maybe Vegeta would call for her head. Goten wasn't going to let that happen to her. He knew she wasn't evil, but a sweet, shy, innocent, and cute—"_Wait! Did I just call Nina cute?" _Goten was afraid that he was developing a crush on Nina, and now he knew he was.

Maybe it was because he wanted to protect her because she was like him. She was cute though; long black hair, her bangs came down to her collar bones and were parted, but sometimes they fell in front of her face. The rest of her hair was held back by a headband typically, and the rest fell down her mid-back. She had the body of a young woman, athletic build, modest sized chest, and every muscle was toned. He knew this from seeing her work out at school a few times. The one thing that captivated Goten the most was her shiny and light-onyx eyes. Every time she looked up into his eyes while they were talking, he was the one who ended up getting lost in hers. It was like staring into the night's sky.

Goten barely heard the blood match test ding singling its completion. He was lost in his thoughts. Picturing Nina in almost no clothes, and then nothing, but the ding caught his attention.

"Oh fuck," Goten cursed out loud. The results were not quite what he wanted, "She is his daughter," after seeing confirmation that Nina was the spawn of the most evil saiyan in existence he deleted all the files with the tests he conducted. If some smart ass activist hacked his computer he'd be screwed, and so would she.

He couldn't even show Bulma, or Bulma's sister's husband. Bulma's sister, Tights, married one of the top genetics scientists in the world, Maximilian Saar. He was the son of another bio-genetic scientist, Artemus Saar. Artemus was a friend of Dr. Gero too. He despised the saiyans and openly supported the activists, and his son loved them, but they both shared the same goal; to get saiyan DNA and experiment with it. Maximilian did experiment with some when Bulma gave him a samples of Vegeta's, and Saar was about to unveil a new serum he made with it during the tournament ceremonies. Goten wasn't going to let either get Nina's blood because of her unique father's genes passed on to her.

Goten decided that tomorrow he would find her and inform her about his discoveries. That way she could defend herself against those two scientists incase Goten wasn't around to protect her.

_"Might as well date her,"_ he semi-jokingly thought to himself, but for now it was time to sleep and reflect on how he would take his dad down in the tournament.

**At the Infinity Plane**

"Rhuba, are you ready to go? I've acquired a lakeside home for us just outside of the city where Goten lives," Ringot turned to see Rhuba walking down the stairs, and he was brought to attention.

She was wearing scarlet dress with matching heels, her luscious brown hair on the right side of her head was pinned back behind her ear, but the left side was left free, and she wore silver jewelry, which included a decedent diamond ring on her left hand.

"I was born ready my love," She replied looking Ringot over. He powered down to his base form. His hair was black and straight, which was unlike typical saiyan hair, but the bangs were clumped into two spikes that jutted out and down his face; just barely below his jaw. One band though was white, but not from age.

Ringot's earth wear was an all-black suit, black tie, black button-down shirt, black belt buckle, a black wedding band, and polished black dress shoes. His gnarled walking staff took the shape of a black handle-ball styled cane with silver accents, and a black ball gem on top that resembled outer space.

Offering up his arm to take Rhuba's he asked, "Shall we leave for Earth now sweetheart?"

Rhuba wrapped her arm through his in acceptance, with that Ringot opened a portal to their Earth home, and they stepped through to begin their adventure on Kakarot's adoptive home.

**A/N**

**The full battle with Goku and Broly will come in later chapters.**

**Read, review, and enjoy. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my story.**

**Also forgive any grammar mistakes.**


End file.
